


Must Be The Beer: Bets

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, Horny Eren Yeager, Horny Teenagers, Kitchen Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean never got along. At a party, they make a bet- first one to chug their beer gets their dick sucked by the loser. That leads to the second bet- if the cocksucker could make him cum in five minutes, he gets to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be The Beer: Bets

“You fucking cocksucker!” 

If only Jean knew what that one sentence would mean a few hours from now. The two of them were in their apartment that they regrettably had to live in together. After mooching off their friends for months, Eren with Mikasa and Jean with Marco, their entire group of friends told them that they’d be sharing an apartment, no ifs, ands, or buts.

And here they were, standing fists clenched in their shared living room, staring one another down. “Oh, blow me,” Eren replied, rolling his eyes. “Fucking dick.” 

They were having one of their frequent disagreements about something or other. This time, Eren had finished off the gallon of milk without warning Jean, who went to the store, the night before. Jean was fuming, annoyed that he couldn’t enjoy his bowl of cereal this morning because someone was a complete asshole and didn’t give him a warning.

They bantered back and forth for a bit, until they could hear the neighbors banging on the wall next door telling them to both shut up. 

After ignoring each other for the rest of the day, Eren knocked on his door, more loud than necessary to tell him to “hurry the fuck up, asshole,” before they both headed to Christa’s place to attend a party she was holding. 

They were sharing an uncomfortable silence as they walked to Christa’s. They both planned on drinking and she lived close, so there was no need for them to drive. They were mumbling under their breath about one another the entire time, calling each other “asshole” and “douchebag” the entire time. 

Even after they had each dranked their fair share of beer and had knocked back a couple of shots of whiskey, they were still angrily grumbling about the other.

“He’s an asshole, Armin, I’m telling you,” Eren sighs to the blonde, taking a sip of his beer. He rolled his eyes at the finger Jean was giving him, returning the action before turning to his friend again. “A complete asshole.”

“Shut it, Jaeger,” Jean replies, swirling the amber liquid in the bottle in his hands. “A little bitch like you has no reason to even speak.”

“Excuse me?” Eren asks, a bite to his voice. He finished the last of his beer before dropping the can and walking over to Jean. “I’m the little bitch?”

“Look at you, you cocksucker,” Jean laughs in degradation. “You’re staggering all over the place. You can’t even handle your fucking alcohol.”

“I can better than you.”

Jean rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his whiskey. “Ah, shut up cocksucker,” he replied, putting down the bottle next to him. “Wanna make a little bet?”

“Oh, what kind of bet?”

“First one to chug a beer wins,” Jean said confidently. He goes over to the fridge, pulling two cans free from the plastic and tossing one to Eren.

“What do they win?” Eren asks, finger flicking the can. It was an old trick her knew to get rid of some of the fizz. He cracked the top, looking at his roommate.

“Bragging rights,” Jean replies simply, opening his own beer. 

“How about the loser blows the winner?” Eren offers boldly, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Deal,” Jean answered with a smirk. By this point, Armin had backed away from them, slinking towards Marco’s side. Neither Jean nor Eren seemed to notice. Jean checked his phone for the time before looking back to Eren. “How about we leave after this beer, cocksucker?”

“Sure, douchebag.”

___

 

“Get on your knees, douchebag,” Eren says, looking down to his roommate. He was strangely aroused by this feeling of having Jean, his rival, in a submissive position to him. They were in the kitchen of their apartment now, having left the party about ten minutes ago. “And take your shirt off.”

“Why?” Jean asks, defensive.

With a wink of his beautiful Caribbean eyes, Eren began pushing on Jean’s shoulders to get him to kneel. “Because you’re my little bitch now.”

“I’ll make another bet,” Jean grumbles, pulling his thermal over his head. He was on his knees now, tugging at the bottom of Eren’s shirt for fairness. Eren shuggs, taking his shirt off as well, revealing his beautifully tanned abs. “If I can make you cum within five minutes, I fuck you.”

“And if I last longer?”

“You fuck me.”

The thought of fucking this douchebag into submission caused Eren’s cock to practically jump. He was hardening at the thought of banging this douchebag. “Any restrictions?”

“Nope. Winner of this bet gets to fuck the loser as hard as they want.”

“You’ll be sore for a while, Jeany Boy. I’ll make you beg for it.”

“Considering neither one of us has been fucked before,” Jean starts, knees already bothering him from the tile floor, “it’ll hurt the loser like a bitch.” Eren leaned against the counters, fingers already threading their way through Jean’s hair. He practically growled at the action. “Bite me, Jaeger. And start the timer.”

As Jean began to undo the button on Eren’s pants, Eren took out his phone and had the stopwatch queued up. Jean pulled Eren’s pants down just enough so they hung on his hips, taking his plain black boxers with him. 

“Starting the timer now~” Eren says in a sing song voice, gently petting Jean’s head. “Come on, babe, time is ticking.”

Jean didn’t have any time to get used to the bizarre action of sucking another man’s dick. He was already getting annoyed at Eren’s ‘affectionate’ hair petting and he wanted to get this asshole off as fast as possible so he could fuck him, rather than get fucked by him. 

Jean gave the head an experimental lick and he could feel Eren just freeze at the contact. The taste was salty and a little gross, but he had to get over himself. Jean licked again, and again, and before he knew it he was lapping at the tip like a kitten lapping up milk. Eren’s hand froze in hair, gently tugging.

“You horny fucker,” Jean smirked up at him. He licked his lips seductively, eyes locking with Eren’s. “The beer’s gotten to you, fucker. You’ll be coming in a few minutes, won’t you?”

Eren tugged at Jean’s hair again, pulling his rival’s head forward onto his cock. Jean wasn’t even joking: the beer got to him, and Eren was a horny little fucker. 

Jean started to tease his cock, licking the underside from base to tip. Eren released the softest of mewls. Jean placed an open mouthed kiss to Eren’s head, and when he pulled away a string of precum connected his lips to Eren’s cock.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Eren exhaled, knuckles whitening around the counter. He tugs Jean’s head closer to his cock, urging him to continue. He was rock hard by now. “Fuck, Jean, suck me off.”

Horny fucker, Jean thought with a bemused grin. He began taking Eren’s length down his throat, slowly but surely until he could feel Eren’s pubes tickling his nose. He was supporting himself by pushing on Eren’s hips, and by the time Jean had taken most of Eren down his throat, eyes watering, Eren was whimpering.

“Fuck,” Eren breathes out, pulling Jean off him by his hair. Before Jean could even question him, Eren was pulling him back on and off, over and over again, by his hair, in bliss at the feeling of sliding down Jean’s throat, and- 

“Pwah,” Jean choked out, releasing himself from Eren’s grip. Jean was coughing and sputtering, tears in his eyes and drool and precum dribbling down his chin. He wiped the saliva from his mouth on the back of his hand, narrowing his eyes and Eren. “Douchebag, stop that.”

“Please,” Eren choked out. “Fuck.”

Jean sighs, getting a glance at the screen. He only had three minutes to make this douchebag cum or he’d be getting fucked by him. 

Sighing internally, Jean realized something: Eren liked dirty talk. And if that’d get him off faster, he guessed he liked it too.

“Shit, Eren, you cock is so big,” he starts, licking some of the precum from the tip. “Mm, I wanna swallow all your cum, babe,” he continues, his index finger trailing along the pulsing vein in the underside of Eren’s dick. “Can I swallow it all?”

Eren was mewling at Jean’s voice. His voice was scratchy and hoarse already from having Eren shoving himself down Jean’s throat. “Oh god yes, please do,” Eren was cooing. “Ah, you’re such a pretty cocksucker. I love watching my cock disappear into your pretty little mouth.”

“Mmm, babe, fuck my face please. Wanna feel you thrusting into me.”

Eren clutched onto the sides of Jean’s head, beginning to thrust his cock into Jean’s puckered lips. He was groaning with every thrust, needing release. Eren was a ridiculously horny drunk, and wanted nothing more than to release in Jean’s pretty little mouth. 

Jean’s eyes were watering, but he didn’t care. He had about a minute left and Eren’s thighs were already starting to quiver, signalling he was close. After one last hard thrust into Jean’s mouth, Eren stopped, and Jean, seeing this as his opportunity, with only thirty seconds left, swallowed, and Eren groaned before releasing into Jean’s mouth, his hot seed finding it’s way down Jean’s throat. Jean pulled off of Eren’s seven inch cock and swallowed the cum, figuring it’d be easier to swallow now than clean the spit off later.

The timer buzzed not much after, and Jean wiped mouth with a triumphant grin. “Spread your legs, whore,” he smirks, pulling himself up off his knees. He grabs Eren by the shirt and pulls him so he’s leaning against the island, stomach leaning against the cool surface.

“Jean, you can’t be serious,” Eren whines, feeling Jean’s hands under his shirt. When one of Jean’s calloused fingers glided over his nipples he intaked a sharp breath. Jean, smirking, pushed his chest down, pressing Eren’s chest down on the cold granite. “Ah, stop…”

“I won the bet, Jaeger. I sucked your dick. You came too early,” he snickers, holding three fingers to Eren’s mouth. “Suck them, and stop complaining. Unless,” Jean paused, kissing the back of Eren’s neck, “you’re afraid you’re going to like it too much, and you don’t want to have to beg me for it.”

“Fuck off, cocksucker,” Eren snaps, holding back a moan as Jean lightly sucked the nape of his neck. “You horny- ngh- fucker.”

Jean gently bit at the back of his neck. Jean pulled Eren’s pants and boxers off of his hips, and the brunette quickly kicked them to the side. Eren impatiently reached out to suck on the three fingers in front of his lips. He licked, sucked, and nipped on the three digits, tasting the saltiness of himself on them.

The whole situation was strangely… arousing. 

Jean pulled his fingers from Eren’s pretty lips and placed another kiss to his neck as he began to circle the brunette’s hole with one finger. Eren shuddered at the feeling, a low groan forming in the back of his throat. 

“Nggh,” Eren moans. “Ah, fuck.” Jean begins easing in one finger to Eren’s virgin hole, causing the brunette to bite his bottom lip. “Ah, you fucking cocksucker. You’re so- nngh- careful, like a, a, fucking girl.”

“What was that, Jaeger?” Jean asks, bringing his other hand down on Eren’s ass. Eren let out a little yelp, and he could already feel the red mark forming on his skin. Jean slapped him again, and again, and again, and by the time he was finishing Eren’s skin was bright red and he was panting.

“Ha, ha,” Eren pants, back arched and he attempts to rock himself on Jean’s hand. “You’re so, nngh, slow. By the time you start fucking me, it’ll be morning.”

Jean started fingering him again, eventually relaxing the muscle enough to slip a second finger inside. He kneaded the abused skin of Eren’s ass, even grabbing the bottle of cooking oil off the counter in an attempt to soothe the skin.

He didn’t want to hear Jaeger bitch about the pain in the morning.

Or maybe he did, he thought to himself with a smirk.

Eren practically growled as Jean began scissoring his fingers. And by the time Jean slipped a third finger into Eren’s eager hole, maybe sooner than he should have, Eren felt his dick jump at the sensation, already rock hard again.

Jean’s cock was straining against his pants. Painfully. He began undoing his belt clumsily with one hand, struggling to open it up. When his dick finally sprung free of his boxers, he hissed at the slightly cold air reaching it, leaning forward to press another kiss to Eren’s neck.

“I’m gonna leave a mark right here,” he mumbles, kissing Eren’s neck.

“Don’t,” Eren whines in a voice that makes Jean wanna do it more.

“Oh come on, douchebag,” he sighs, placing small feather kisses on Eren’s neck and collarbone. “Just a little bite.” He sucks softly, pulling his fingers from Eren’s throbbing ass. Eren whines at the loss, arching himself more into Jean’s touch. “Mm. You want it, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Jean sucks his neck a little harder, alternating between licking and kissing. He pulls away for a second before licking his own teeth, gently pressing him into Eren’s tanned skin hard enough until Eren whined. 

“I’m gonna fuck you into the fucking counter,” Jean mumbles, reaching for that bottle of cooking oil again and figuring ‘what the hell’. He pours some into his hand and rubs it on his cock, figuring it’d make an okay lube for now. Sure, he hated the fucker writhing underneath him right now, but he’d rather not spend the day in the ER tomorrow after trying to fuck him dry.

He presses just the head in, groaning at the heat already. Eren stiffens, intaking a breath and refusing to release it. Jean grabs his ass and hips, gently massaging the reddened skin as he eases himself in, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was even holding when he feels Eren fully pressed against him.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he breathes out, giving Eren’s ass a half-hearted slap. The brunette whines, pressing his face into the counter. “Well done, fucker. It’s in all the way.”

“Just, nngh, please, give me a second.” Eren was breathing heavily as he tried adjusting to Jean’s size. Jean’s cock was a little shorter than Eren’s but thicker. Jean, already getting impatient, reaches for the brunette’s cock, giving it a few strokes.

“Ha. Nngh, you’re hard already, Jaeger?” he teases, stroking a bit harder. “Mm, relax, Jaeger. We both know you’ve been dying to do this with me forever.”

“Fuck. Blow me, douchebag.” Eren’s voice was no more than a squeak. “What the fuck are you doing back there? You gonna fuck me or not?”

Jean smirks, giving Eren a few shallow thrusts in time with the strokes on his cock. Eren has his face pressed into the counter, the cool granite doing nothing to quell the burn of his entire body. Eren begins rolling his hips, feeling hopelessly horny right now despite the pain.

Must be the beer talking.

“That as- nngh- hard as you can go?”

“Not even, Jaeger,” Jean groans, fingers digging into Eren’s hip. “Just giving you time to adjust.”

“Aaah,” he pants out, bracing himself on the counter. “You’re fucking weak.”

Jean picks up the pace, snapping his hips forward. He pulls back, pulling his cock out so far so just the tip is barely in, thrusting forward again. Eren feels his entire body get pushed into the counter, groaning at the pain. Jean continues at that relentless pace, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in so hard that a groan is pushed out from the back of Eren’s throat. 

“Shit, Jean,” he moans. He puts his hand on top of the one Jean has on his cock, squeezing the top of his hand so Jean will jerk him off harder. He could feel his legs already becoming wobbly with his impending orgasm, and with every thrust Jean gives him he was practically melting.

“Ah, fuck, Jaeger. You close?”

“Shit, Jean, nnngh, ah, ah.” Eren’s voice was completely wrecked, his voice a rambling incoherent mess. “Ah, fuck, harder, ngh, please, ah, Jean, please.”

Jean could feel himself getting close. Eren was squeezing him so damn tight, practically wringing the orgasm right out of him. He started kissing the back of Eren’s neck again, releasing Eren’s cock and letting the brunette jerk himself off so he could grab his rival’s hips with both hands, his nails making impressions on the beautifully tanned skin. 

“Fuck, harder, fuck, ah, nggh, wanna cum, please.”

Jean began slapping him again, and that was it. Eren was cumming again, his semen spurting out in thick ropes and landing on the side of the counter. His asshole was clenching around Jean’s cock, and he growled. Jean starting coming inside him, his hot cum filling up Eren’s asshole. The brunette whined at the feeling of being filled like that, whining again when he feels Jean slump against his back. 

“Ah, fuck,” Eren sighs, spent. “Get off me, fatass.”

“Shut up,” Jean breathes out, slapping Eren’s abused ass again. Eren hisses at the sting, looking over his shoulder at his rival, who was still buried inside his ass.

“Stop slapping my ass, douchebag. It burns,” he whines, relaxing onto the counter. The cold granite teases his hard nipples. 

“Sorry,” Jean snickers, giving Eren’s asscheeks a squeeze. “I just love your ass so much.”

“Whatever,” Eren yawns, the beer making him sleepy. “No more bets today, alright? And get your dick out of my ass, please.”


End file.
